1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same and particularly to a technology protecting a recording medium such as a hard disc from a vibration and preventing the same from breaking.
2. Background Art
An imaging apparatus such as a video camera can take both a still image and a moving image and has recording portions one thereof suited for a moving image and the other suited for a still image. Accordingly, imaging apparatuses of the type having a plurality of recording portions have come to be widely used.
As a related art example of the imaging apparatus of the described type, there is one that is disclosed in JP-A No. 193678/2004. In this publication, it is stated as the problem to be solved, “to provide an imaging apparatus with excellent operability and small power consumption.” And, as the means to solve the problem, it is stated “that the imaging apparatus has a plurality of photographing modes and also has removable recording media of different kinds corresponding to the photographing modes, that the imaging apparatus inhibits unloading of one recording medium depending on the photographing mode, and that the one recording medium 1009 is disposed as housed in a cover covering the other recording medium 1020.” It is further stated “that excellent operability is attained by the inhibition of the unloading of the one recording medium 1009 and reduction of power consumption is attained by eliminating wasteful movements of the housing portion and the like.”
Patent publication No. 1: JP-A No. 193678/2004